notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
The Orcs are a fallen race created by Morgoth in the elder days.They are by most believed to be the twisted descendants of Elves, most likely Avari, who were captured and tortured by the dark Lord to create a new race of dark servants, athough it is possible that some orcs may have been of another origin and especially later breeds were actually mortal and the offspring of denenerated and magically humiliated Hildor.Some Orcs might even have had some Maiarin-Blood. Orcs of renown Azog Balcmeg Boldog Bolg Gorbag Gorgol the Butcher the great Goblin Gothmog the Orc Grishnákh Lagduf Lug Lugdush Mauhur Muzgash Orcobal Radbug Shagrat Snaga Ufthak Uglúk Orc-Kind in the East and South Creatures of Orc-kind are known by various Names throughout the eastern and southern Lands including: Arakî, Bês, Fel, Gargun, Khanû, Orog, Rûkhs, Urûk etc.. Orcs in MERP In general Orcs are divided into two groups,the smaller and more numerous lesser Orcs and the Great Orcs or Uruks, a northern Race are the Ice-Orcs who are themselves divided into greater and lesser Ice-Orcs.A specific sub-kind of Far-Harad are the Desert Orcs.Half-Bloods of Uruks and lesser Orcs are called Gusmûras.The Crossbreed of Orcs and Humans are known as Half-Orcs.Normal Orcs are unaible to develop magical skills, but Sauron made efforts on a special orc-race of skilled magic-users,members of this Breed are considered lesser Orcs or Uruks case by case. Society Orcs live in tribes (O."Hai").While some tribes have a strict militaric hierarchy others suffer of constant inner strife and chaos.Orcish tribes and clans are ruled by the strongest males, females (O."Gru") and weaker males are usually seen as slaves (O."Snagi") although greater and stronger females may occasionally rise to higher ranks too, even to second-in command.Orcs are not fond of Agriculture although a few tribes hold plantations (O.Kuflags) tilled by slaves, some tribes gather large underground Mushrooms and plants and fish in subterranean rivers and lakes but most tribes herd animals as Pigs (O."Bûb") and Goats (O."Dagri").The mighty orc Lords or chieftains surround themselves with loyal captains, lieutenants and sergeants who lead the smaller groups and troops (O."Lurg").There´s also a small caste of masterful craftsmen (the Durb-atha), especially smiths (the Tûtûli) but also Engineers (the Zongoti), and among some clans there are castes of Hunters (Gajutar), Herdsmen (O."Grauga"), Orc-drummers, Miners (Garmog) and workers.There´s also a small bloodline of orcish Sorcerers and witches, the Dushi. Orcish Chieftains, Princes and Lords use various titles varying from tribe to tribe:Afûkhaush, Durub, Durba, Dûrohtar, Fha-Korlash, Goth, Great Goblin, Shakh, Zot. Greater Kings or high-kings are seldom and usually not more than Warlords who rule for a short time, although some achieve to preserve the power within their bloodline.Such High-Kings are known as: Ashdurbuk or Gothsnaga lesser commanders, Lieutenants, Leaders, Sergeants or small chiefs are variously called: Drartul, Gottul, Hrizgthrakî, Krir, Kritar, Rroshatar, Slasher, Shirûk, Ujâk. Soldiers are known as: Dogi, Daugi, Kragashi, Nadaki or Ushatar. Breeds *Lesser Orcs **Desert Orcs **Gajirm (Trackers) **lesser Ice-Orcs (Hiisis or hiidet) **Mucklings (example for deep-orcs) **Rûmarzgi (example for fighting-Orcs) **Urgdug (example for working- or slave-orcs) *Greater Orcs or Uruks **Scara-Hai **Greater Ice-Orcs **Orcish mages and shamans or Dush **Uruk-Hai *Others **Half-Orcs **Gusmûras (Lesser orc/Uruk half-breeds) **Orc-Demons Tribes A number of orcish tribes is known to live in the Westlands: *Northland Orcs **Orcs of the Grey Mountains ***Asharag ***Uruk-Erag ***Lor-Uruk-Shab **Uruk-Tarkhnarb or Goblins of Goblin-Gate **Orcs of Gundabad ***Huvorgha ***Burzath ***Krach-Ul ***Ilguz **Uruk-Engmair (Orcs of Angmar) ***Askhai ***Bagronkuz ***Durbalag ***Faulgurum ***Kurkurum ***Larag-môsh ***Lughoth ***Skuthrugrai ***Snagoth ***Sulmog-Vras ***Thopur-dorashk ***Thrakburzum ***Trûpalog ***Ulogarûm ***Uroth-Burm ***Urughâsh ***Uruk-kosh ***Uruk-lûgât ***Uruk-Uflag ***Zêm-vîshturak **Orcs of Moria ***Durbaghâsh ***Snagahai ***Uruk-Ungingurz (or Uruk-Unai) *Kazgûmhoth (Orcs of Dol Guldur) **Blogrum-Hai **Shirkag **Uruk-Harnak **Uruk-Thang **Uruk-Torg *Orcs of Mordor **Scara-Hai **Uruk-Hrizg ***Uruk-Guniga ***Drepa-Hai **Uruk-Zôkon ***Goth-Skrigûrz ***Snaga-Ong ***Uruk-Guniga **Skuggák-Hai ***Jarnkakog ***Gorugoltur ***Samundlugûth **Uruk-Burzmal ***Duruk-burniz ***Uruk-Rakshi ***Urgdug ***Snagaghâsh **Uruk-Udûn **Uruk-Morgûl **Dâgûlhî ***Uruk-Buzrik ***Skugga-Strígz ***Thrakognir ***Uruk-Snarka **Uruk-Rafshat ***Uruk-Ongrum ***Uruk-Ghâshavir **Homhurzig or Hâlraendir *Orcs of the White Hand **Barz-Thrugrim **Thrak-Burzum **Uruk-Sharak *Others **Agrashaga in Gondor **Ghnaznak in Rhovanion and Dorwinion **Gûlsnaga in Rhûn and Lotan **Desert Orcs of Far-Harad **Hakknash´s Band in Rhudaur **Ice Orcs of Kala Dulakurth **Orcs of Creb Durga **Orcs of Cape Vorn **Larzoguhoth (near the Dale-Lands) **Moon Goblins of the cracking Fells **the Mucklings of the undermarsh **Snow-Orcs of Angclax and Uab **Wood-goblins of the old Forest **Yrch Gwaen Orcs in CODA Breeds The lord of the rings Role playing Gamehas several breeds and strains of orcs: Orcs: *Mordor orcs (standard Orcs) *mountain breed orcs (larger orcs/Huge Goblins) *forest breed orcs (orc trackers) *deep orcs (moria goblins) *Uruk-Hai **Mordor Uruk-Hai (standard Uruk-Hai) **Uruk-Hai perfected (Isengard breed) **feral Uruk-Hai (Isengard Breed) **Uruk-hai warg-riders (smaller Isengard breed) *Half-orcs **men of the white-hand (mannish appearing standard half-orcs) **Dûr-edain (Man-Uruk-Hai crossbreeds) **Drû-Uruks or Wose-Goblins (Goblin-Uruk-Wose crossbreeds) **Goblin-men (goblin-like appearing half-orcs) **ill spawned (deformed appearing half-orcs) **Saruman´s Uruk-Hai (see Isengard breeds) Tribes *the Grobakh are a tribe in Rhovanion Hall of Fire Magazine The Hall of fire Magazine adds a few more orc-breeds: *Desert-Orcs *Hobgoblins *Ice-Orcs *Jungle-Orcs *Sea-Orcs *Swamp-Orcs Orcs in LOTRO Breeds There are four main kinds of Orc in LOTRO: *Goblins - several breeds of different appearance, usually small and gaunt, but sometimes larger and even huge. *Orcs - several breeds of different appearance but usually stout fighting-orcs, sometimes large Orcs. *Uruk-hai - large Orcs with rather mannish apparance *Half-Orcs - several breeds with different appearances, sometimes ugly and sallow-faced men, sometimes more appearing similar to Uruk-hai. Tribes The Lord of the Rings Online has several Orc tribes such as: *Orcs of Angmar **the Blogmal - a Tribe from the misty mountains, found also in Angmar and the north downs. **the Ghashfra - an orcish tribe located in Angmar. **the Gramsfoot Goblins - a tribe from mount gram, but groups are also found at evendim and near the borders of the shire. **the Krahjarn - a large tribe from the misty mountains, found in Angmar, Eregion and the Ettenmoors. **the Ongbúrz - an orc-tribe from Angmar, also found in the north downs, the ettenmoors and Eregion. **the Snowreap Tribe - a goblin tribe from the misty mountains, found also in the ettenmooors. **the Tarkrîp - an orc tribe from Angmar, also found in the lone lands, the north downs and northern Breeland. *Orcs of Moria, various orc-groups found in Moria at nud-melek, durin´s way, the silvertine,the redhorn loades,the foundation of stone and great delving but also near the borders of Lórien. **the Dark Orcs - a tribe of Orcs found in Moria at the Silvertine Lodes. **the Durab - a Tribe of orcs found in Nud-melek at Moria. **the Durub - a tribe of orcs found in Eregion and at zerem-melek in Moria. **the Gazathrug - a tribe found in Moria at the grand Stair. **the Ghâsh-Hai - a tribe found in the flaming deeps in Moria, but also in Angmar. **Globsnaga - infected outcasts of the Waterworks of Moria **the Highpeak Goblins - a tribe found at the grand stait in Moria. **the Largzurm - an Orcish tribe found at nud-melek in Moria. **the Pûlpum - an orc-tribe found in nud-melek in Moria. *Orcs of Mirkwood **the Bûrzthrâng - an orc-tribe from Gathburz in Mirkwood. **the Durbúrz-stazg - an orc-tribe from the eaves of Mirkwood **the Dushmau - an orc-tribe of Mirkwood. **the Frûmhon - an orc-tribe of Mirkwood. **the Guldur Orcs - the orcs and Uruks of Dol Guldur **the Hîshtgropor - an orc-tribe of Mirkwood. **the Maukglob - an orc-tribe of mirkwood. **the Mirk-eaves orcs - orc-clans from the eaves of mirkwood. **the Taughâsh - an orc-tribe of Amon Anghed in Mirkwood. *Orcs of the Brown Lands **Hîs-Urdan **Mor-Hai **Ûngund *Orcs of Eriador **the Blue-crag goblins - a Tribe of smaller orcs found in the Ered Luin. **the Boggarts - a Tribe of Goblins that live near lake evendim. **the Bugans - a Goblin Tribe in Enedwaith and Dunland. **the Hontimurz - an orcish tribe in the lone lands. **the Laenan-Orcs - a Tribe of Laenan in the Trollshaws. **the Midgewater goblins - a small goblin-tribe in the midgewater marshes in Breeland. **the Stonehold Tribe - a small orc tribe in the north downs. *Orcs of the White Hand, Saruman´s tribe from Isengart, also slowly infiltrating Eregion, Moria, the lone lands, Breeland and Angmar. **the Grishgúk - an Uruk-Hai Tribe from Enedwaith **Isendale-Goblins - A Goblin Tribe from the Gap of Rohan. **Nâkhmau - a Goblin Tribe in Dunland. **Nink-Hai - an Orc-Tribe from the Wold. **Shak-Hai - An Uruk-Tribe of the Nan Curunir. *Mordor orcs - the Orcs and Uruks of Mordor. *Others **the Goblin-Town Tribe - the tribe of goblin-town in the misty mountains. Some of these tribal names are modelled after orcish tribes found in MERP (the Blogmal, Ghâsh-Hai, Ongbúrz, ...).It seems likely that a millenium after the fall of Angmar most of the old tribes have diminished or decimated in internal feuds and new tribal alliances grew out of these struggles.Another possibility would be that Agents of the Witch-king installed the great seven tribes of Angmar (Blogmal, Ghâsh-Hai, Kraiarn, Ongbúrz, Tarkrîp, Ghâshfra, Hontimurz) to establish a formal rule among the many disparate Orc-clans of the north. On the other Hand the three main tribes of moria seem to have fallen apart and their realm turned into a loose anarchy of ever new emerging and fading small groups.The existing tribes (Durub, Gazathrug, Highpeak, Largzurm, Pûlpum) are just small alliances that have shortly appeared, perhaps through the reigns of Durburz and Mazog, and will probably fall apart soon again.Finally the newer Tribes of Mirkwood (Burzthrâng, Dushmau, Frûmhon, Hishtgropor, Maukglob) may be lesser known subdivisions of the Guldur-Orcs or also newer tribal alliances established after the second rise of Dol Guldur. The Lord of the Rings SBG In The Lord of the Rings SBG there are several Orc-breeds that also make appearance in the movie Trilogy, the Moria Goblins, normal Mordor Orcs and larger Morannon Orcs as well as Isengard Uruk-Hai and Mordor Uruk-Hai but there are also several additional breeds, the Orc Trackers mentioned in the Books, larger Goblins or Hobgoblins (Durburz, Golfimbûl and Grôblog) and Morgûl Stalkers, assassin-orcs with vampirish or wraith-like abilities. Some special orc-characters were invented for the game: Ashrâk, Druzhag, Durburz, Grôblog, Kardush and Vrasku. The Battle for Middle-Earth In The battle for middle-earth series there are a number of orc-breeds,most of which also appear in the movie trilogy, orcish workers or slave-orcs of Mordor and Isengard, lesser Mordor orcs and greater Black Orcs (or Morannon Orcs), Uruk-Hai and Moria Goblins.In Rise of thr Witch-King the Gundabad Orcs are shown as an archaic orc-breed similar or identical to the orcs shown in the Movie Trilogy´s intro.There are several orc-characters who were invented for the game: Gorkil,Krashnak and Thrugg. Fan-Fiction Some fanfiction Stories gave names to the different Orc-Breeds: *Dura-Hai (orc."Dark People" or "Ruling People") - greater Orcs of the North or Hobgoblins *Gimba-Hai (orc."Finder-People") - Orcish trackers *Hora-Hai - Forest Breed Orcs *Nadak-Hai (orc. "Fighter-People") - stout Fighting-Orcs *Naz-Hai (orc."Hill-People") - Mountain Orcs *Shira-Hai (orc."Leaper-People") - greater Mordor Orcs *Snaga-Hai (orc. "Slave People") - smaller Goblins or Deep-Orcs *Ûlar-Hai (orc. "serving People") - Isengart-Snagas *Ûshar-Hai (orc. "deep-Mine People") - Mordor-Snagas and Scouts. This is contradictionary to several other sources, for example the LotR RPG considers Orc Trackers and Forest-Orcs the same race. category:orcs